1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates water filters and, more specifically, to an improved water filtering and purification system that will extend or maximize the lifetime of the filter media, will reduce the difficulties attendant to replacing the filter media, and maintain water flow through the system at all times, particularly while renewing the filter media, or replacing the filter media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtered and purified water is desired and needed by many people. These people spends enormous amounts of money to purchase this type of water. The reasons for such desires and needs include: filtered and purified water is perceived by many to have a superior taste or flavor; filtered and purified water eliminates minerals that are carried from sources, such as tap water, thus reducing mineral deposits, scaling, etc.; and, filtered and purified water removes undesirable contaminants, such as: organics, pesticides, chemicals, cysts, and protozoa, thus minimizing waterborne sickness and disease, etc. Most modern water filtering and purifying systems comprise mechanical filtration in combination with some form of purification, e.g., chlorine-type additives, ultraviolet exposure, ozonation, etc. Such systems, however, require frequent maintenance. For example, the mechanical filtration components require that the filters be replaced after a certain number of through-put or hours of usage. The time interval for such filter replacement, although variable, is typically on the order of three months of usage for the replacement of each filter. Three months is a relatively short time frame that requires either (1) an expensive visit from a maintenance technician or (2) that the owner of the water filtering and purifying system have the new filters on hand and remembers to change the filters when due.
Also, an additional hardship attendant to the replacement of a filter includes the physical difficulty with removing a tall housing and filter assembly that is filled with water and located with contaminants. Consequently, many users of such systems fail to follow through with the required action of replacing the filters. The failure to replace the filters when required leads to (1) the overloading of the filter media, which results in the filter media possibly clogging, and thus, having a reduced water flow, or (2) the filter media allowing contaminants to begin passing through the system. Furthermore, it is generally true that when performing such filter replacements, the filter system must have the water flow shut off. Therefore, when renewing or replacing the filters, the facility being served by the system is deprived of water flow for the duration of the filter renewal/replacement procedure.
Therefore, a need exists for a filtration and purification system that will extend or maximize the lifetime of the filter media. Another need exists for a filtration and purification system that will automatically extend or maximize the lifetime of the filter media. A further needs exists for a filtration and purification system that will reduce the difficulties attendant to replacing the filter media. Yet another need exists for a filtration and purification system that will maintain water flow through the system at all times, particularly while renewing the filter media, or replacing the filter media.